What Really Matters
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Dinner Party." When Niles finds out that Daphne's evening at the ball did not go as planned, he ends up telling her about the dinner party he and Frasier attempted to plan. Things in their lives might not be perfect, but at least they have each other. One-shot. Late birthday gift for Anika roness).


**Author's Note:** I knew I wanted to do something to thank Anika ()'s birthday, but didn't have an idea. Luckily, I remembered one of my personal favorite episodes, "Dinner Party." We never did see how Daphne's evening at the consulate party went, so I thought there could be something there. :) Please read and review!

"Well, Niles, would you care for some sherry, or a coffee before you head home?" Frasier asked.

"No, thank you," Niles said. He was speaking to his brother, but his eyes were on Daphne. She had changed out of the dress she'd worn for the consulate party and was now, apparently, ready for bed.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," Daphne said, blushing a bit at the way he was looking at her.

"Daphne. How was your evening at the ball?"

"Oh, I'm afraid it wasn't what I was hoping for. I thought it'd be a magical evening, dancing with handsome men, perhaps even falling in love with one." She chuckled. Her fantasy was straight out of _Cinderella_. No wonder her brothers always said she had her head in the clouds.

"That's a shame," Niles said, walking over to her. "I'm sorry the evening didn't go as you'd hoped." He took a seat next to her on Frasier's expensive couch.

"So am I. I could understand if it wasn't exactly a fairytale, but every time I told a man that I was a physical therapist, they all looked at me the way your brother looks at one of Eddie's little accidents." She made a face, imitating the condescending expression she'd seen all night.

"Well, that's horrible," Niles said. "You work very hard, and you deserve to be treated with respect."

"Thank you," Daphne said. "And I'm not too pleased with Roz at the moment, either. I had to call a cab to take me home, because she was draped all over some man. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to give him mouth-to-mouth!"

"Knowing Roz, I can't say I'm surprised." Niles knew all too well about Roz's chosen lifestyle. For a moment, both he and Daphne were quiet. But then Niles happened to look at Frasier's dining table. On it still sat the large bowl and the blackballs they'd used when planning their ill-fated dinner party. "If it's of any comfort, Daphne, Frasier and I haven't had the best night, either."

"Why? What happened to you two? I thought you were planning a party with your brother."

"Well, we were, but we changed our minds. Now we'll have to call everyone and make up some sort of excuse. People will think we're strange. Actually, we found out tonight that they already think that." He sighed, recalling the answering machine message. Though he'd never admit it to Frasier, he secretly suspected he was "that other one."

"Now, that's rubbish," Daphne said immediately. "I've known you for six years now, and I don't find you strange at all!"

"Well, thank you, Daphne, but I don't think Seattle's high society agrees with you. One of our so-called 'friends' left a message on Frasier's machine saying that every time you get one of us, you get 'that other one' as well."

"What a horrible thing to say. Me brothers were always fighting. One always had a black eye or a broken arm. I know you and your brother don't always get along, but I think it's sweet how close you two are."

Not knowing what else to say, Niles smiled in response to her kind words. "It wasn't just that," he admitted. "While Frasier and I were making the guest list, we came to a very unpleasant conclusion: we don't like most of our friends."

This caused Daphne to look at him strangely. "You don't like your friends? How can that be?"

Niles sighed. "It seems that the price one pays to be one of Seattle's elite is that one must associate with certain people. And some of those people aren't really very nice. In fact, I think Frasier is about the only true friend I have." He shook his head in disbelief at the reality of his life.

"Dr. Crane, that isn't true at all," Daphne said. "I'm your friend, aren't I?" She reached out, gently squeezing his hand.

"Yes, of course you are, Daphne. I suppose I'm just feeling sorry for myself. Maris apparently doesn't want me, and even people I thought were my friends think I'm useless."

Daphne's heart broke. She'd never seen him so sad. "Oh, come here," she said. She slid toward him, putting her arms around him. "You're not useless. You've got a family who loves you. I'm sorry your friends were so mean, but if you ask me, I don't think they seem like the sort of friends you'd want to have anyway."

Niles sighed, feeling the warmth of her cheek next to his. "Thank you, Daphne. Suddenly, I'm feeling much better. And I must say, no matter what those men at the consulate think, your job is important. It may not come with a fancy title, or a large paycheck, but we do appreciate you. You're what keeps this household functioning. If you weren't here, I know Dad and Frasier would miss you."

A slightly embarrassed smile came onto Daphne's face. "They both push me buttons now and then, but I do like working here. They really aren't so bad."

"I'm glad. And, of course, I would miss you too." Niles tried to say it as if it were a casual remark, not coming out of the deep feelings he had for her. He wasn't sure if he'd succeeded.

"I'd miss you, too. Maybe more than your father or brother. They never take the time to sit and talk to me like this. After the night I've had, I can't tell you how nice that is."

Just then, Frasier emerged from the kitchen. "Niles, are you still here? I thought you'd gone home."

"I was just chatting with Daphne for a moment."

"Oh, of course," Frasier said, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night." He headed off to his room, giving Niles a look that said he had better leave too.

Niles knew he couldn't risk annoying Frasier. "I should be getting home, too."

"All right. Thank you for all the lovely things you said." Daphne impulsively kissed his cheek. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Daphne." As he walked out of the apartment, Niles thought about tonight's events. He was astonished to find that he didn't care if his society 'friends' gossiped about him. Placing his hand on his cheek, he could still feel the place where Daphne's lips had been. It was a very clear reminder of what really mattered in his life.

 **The End**


End file.
